There are a wide variety of available cleaning compositions for hard surfaces, for example all-purpose cleaners, kitchen cleaners or bath cleaners, dishwashing compositions. There is an ongoing need for improved cleaning compositions that can remove more soil than previously possible. One method to increase detergency is to incorporate harsh inorganic builders such as sodium or potassium hydroxide. However, these compounds can be corrosive and can cause injury to the user if used improperly. Another method to increase detergency is to incorporate solvents such as low molecular weight alcohols (such as ethanol or isopropanol), which are flammable, or alkoxylated derivatives of diols (such as diethylene glycol monobutyl ether), which can be toxic. Another method to increase detergency is to increase the amount of surfactant used in the cleaning formulation which can add cost. Accordingly, there is a need for cleaning compositions that address one or more of the issues described while offering high levels of detergency, also referred to as soil removal.